


Burning

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Hokku?” he heard the younger’s voice, muffled. “Need some help? Do you need a hand?”Hokuto wished he could’ve told him just how much he needed a hand in that circumstance, but clenched his teeth and held back.





	Burning

Hokuto didn’t like that situation at all.

He didn’t like ending up in situations he couldn’t control, and he didn’t like the state he was in.

Even less when Jesse was in the other room, separating them nothing more than the thin bathroom’s door.

Hokuto bent an arm against the wall, pressing his forehead on it and sighing, telling himself that there was no other solution but to take care of the problem before the younger could ask where the hell he was.

He couldn’t say exactly when Jesse had started having that effect on him, he just knew he did, that it was damn obvious, and that all he wanted to do right now was going back to the next room, take Jesse and...

He sighed.

Quickly, he made a hand slip around his shaft, moving it from down up in a steady movement, little willing to take his time.

Now he allowed himself to better think about what he would’ve liked doing with Jesse, now that his cock gave him a reason to and gave some sort of justification to those images.

He fantasised about Jesse’s hand instead of his own, he fantasised about his mouth and that look that was all but innocent, he imagined him getting closer and...

Too wrapped up in his imagination, he lost balance, missing his hold on the wall and slipping forward, hitting the mirror, luckily not hard enough to break it.

“Hokku?” he heard the younger’s voice, muffled. “Need some help? Do you need a hand?”

Hokuto wished he could’ve told him just how much he needed a hand in that circumstance, but clenched his teeth and held back.

“Everything’s fine, thanks!” he replied, then searched an easier support against the wall, and started back where he had interrupted, now his head full of Jesse’s voice, so human, that had nothing to do with his imagination and that brought his craving for him on too high a level for him to resist.

He moved his hand frantically on himself, climaxing a few moments later, barely holding back the desire he had to scream the younger’s name, and just allowing himself to think more about him and that voice and those hands, opening his eyes a little while after and sighing.

Jesse was going to be there, and he was going to see him, and it would’ve started all over again.

That had to end. And soon.

Before, at least, Hokuto could consume himself in the desire he felt for him.


End file.
